Connections With The Past
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: 20 years ago, led by Evil Queen, the villains attacked all the heroes. Aided along with Fairy Godmother, Maleficent helped to stop them. Banishing the villains to The Isle. Maleficent & her children now rule Auradon. Her eldest quadruplet son Prince Malice makes a decree as part of his soon to be King duties, that will bring the dark past into the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to write a completely different Descendants. The story is based on the 2014 movie, Maleficent, and not the animated 1959 movie, where Maleficent is a hero and has wicked past.** **The VKs that will arrive in Auradon will be Evie, daughter of Evil Queen, Jay, son of Jafar, Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil, Skylar, daughter of Scar, Henry, son of Hans, and Uma, daughter of Ursula. The AKs are quadruplets Mal, Malice, Amy and Malev, children of Maleficent, Ben, son of Belle and Beast, Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Phillip, Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother and Chad, son of Cinderella and Charming.**

Evie's POV

Once upon a time, long long ago- well more like 20 years ago-, the villains led by The Evil Queen attacked all the heroes. Aided along with Fairy Godmother, Maleficent helped to stop them and banished all the villains and their sidekicks- well basically all the interesting people- to The Isle of the Lost. Maleficent was elected Queen & now rules Auradon with her husband, King Diaval and her quadruplet children. Hold on, you will get to meet us, but then this happened.

Meanwhile in Auradon, Prince Malice was getting measured for his Coronation suit. Soon he would be crowned King of Auradon. He had also decided on his first proclaimation and was afraid of his mother's reaction. She hated the villains for some reason.

Then Maleficent came into the room, with Diaval hugging her by her waist, both laughing at something. "Hey guys" Malice smiled. "How is it possible, you're getting crowned next month, you are still a baby" Maleficent said. "He's turning 16, dear love" Diaval said. "Though, he is still very young really. I didn't take a good decision until I was 42" he continued smiling. Maleficent turned and glared at him "Uh you decided to marry me at 27" Diaval continued teasing "It was either you or an owl" Maleficent's eyes flashed green a bit and he laughed "Kidding" making Malice, laugh at his parents.

"Mom, Dad" Malice walked down the podium, the tailor huffing. "I decided my first official proclaimation" Maleficent turned to look at her firstborn son with interest. "Have you?" She smiled. "That's great." Diaval said at his son. _It's now or never,_ Malice thought.

His posture turned stiff and regal. "I decided that the children from the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here" he announced. "in Auradon" Maleficent held still and said with a low voice "The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" Malice nodded "We will start with a few at first. I have already chosen them.' he smiled.

"Who are their parents?" Diaval asked, slightly pale. "Ursula, Hans, Scar" he started saying the names, Maleficent's face getting more serious "Cruella de Vil, Jafar" Diaval gulped nervously. Malice knew what will happen once he said the last name. "and The Evil Queen"

The tailor gasped in shock and fear and everyone in the room froze. "THE EVIL QUEEN? She is the worst villain in the land" Maleficent yelled. "Mom just hear me out, okay?" Malice pleaded. "No, I won't have any of it. Their parents are guilty of unspeakable crimes." Maleficent said loudly, everyone left the room, to leave the royals talk about it.

Then, Mal, Amy and Malev, Malice's younger quadruplets, walked into the room. "Mom, why are you yelling like that?" Amy asked. Mal turned at her brother and smirked "Did you tell her?" Maleficent gasped in horror. "You knew this too?" she asked. "Yes, we did" Malev said softly. Diaval stroked Maleficent's hand to calm her down, the fairy still being angry.

"Mom, look" Malice started "Their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life? I know that you believe in second chances. Please." he said softly, making Maleficent think of it calmly. "I suppose their children are innocent" she said and walked away. Diaval approached his son and patted his shoulder. "Well done, son" he smiled, making Malice smile brightly.

"Well that went well" Mal said sarcastically, making Amy and Malev laugh. Malice wasn't focusing there though. He was looking to the Isle of the Lost by the window, and rubbed his family ring on his finger.

 **That's it guys. The prologue. As you see it has some similarities with the original movie. Amy doesn't belong to me, she belongs to** **pinksakura271. I own Malice, Malev, Skylar and Henry though. Hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) I would really like to thank you for the feedback and your comments. They made my day, so let's move with the second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not** own **Descendants. Amy belongs to pinksakura271.**

On the Isle of the Lost, a 16 year old girl with blue and black hair, walked through the streets with her heels clicking, and spraying the walls with an Evil Queen _Long Live Evil_ silhouette.

 _Evie_

 _They say I'm trouble_  
 _They say I'm bad_  
 _They say I'm evil_  
 _And that makes me glad_

Another 16 year old boy jumped through the Isle's rooftops and landed on his feet.

 _Jay_

 _A dirty no-good_  
 _Down to the bone_  
 _Your worst nightmare_  
 _Can't take me home_

Another girl with long teal locks was pushing people away with force.

 _Uma_

 _So I got some mischief_  
 _In my blood_  
 _Can you blame me?_  
 _I never got no love_

Another young boy with white hair and black roots came out of a building's window and did a backflip.

 _Carlos_

 _They think I'm callous_  
 _A low-life hood_  
 _I feel so useless_  
 _Misunderstood_

Then the 4 teens united and the girls started singing.

 _Evie and Uma_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
 _Who's the baddest of them all?_  
 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _All:_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Rotten to the core_  
 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Who could ask for more?_  
 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_  
 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_  
 _I'm rotten to the core_

The gang started running through the streets and were met by another 2 kids.

 _Evie_

 _Call me a schemer_  
 _Call me a freak_

Uma

 _How can you say that?_  
 _I'm just... Unique!_

 _Jay_

 _What, me? A traitor?_  
 _Ain't got your back?_

Carlos

 _Oh, we're not friends_  
 _What's up with that?_

A girl with a nice tanned skin and black hair and matching green eyes ( **Maia Mitchell** ) spun around and smirked

 _Skylar_

 _So I'm a misfit_  
 _So I'm a flirt_  
 _I broke your heart?_  
 _I made you hurt?_

The last one, a ginger haired boy and blue eyes ( **Austin North** ) appeared and high fived the black haired girl

 _Henry_

 _The past is past_  
 _Forgive, forget_  
 _The truth is_  
 _You ain't seen nothing yet_

 _Evie, Uma and Skylar_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
 _Who's the baddest of them all?_  
 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _All:_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Rotten to the core_  
 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Who could ask for more?_  
 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_  
 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_  
 _I'm rotten to the core_

The people finished the dancing routine and started running away, the blue haired girl grabbed a lollipop and then smirked and turned. "Hey mom" The black dressed guards stood out of the way and there, in all her glory appeared The Evil Queen. "Stealing candles, Evie?" she said. "So disappointed"

"It was from a baby" Evie said chuckling. "Uh, that's my nasty little girl" The Evil Queen praised her and grabbed the candy spitting on it. "Give it back to the dreadful creature, Malchior" she said on a guard.

"Mom" Evie whined. "It's the deeds, Evie. That makes people mean or truly evil" The Queen said and then smiled darkly. "Oh they are news, I buried the lead. You six have been chosen to go to another school..." Evie looked curious. "in Auradon." The Queen announced regally.

The other 5 tried to make a move for leaving but the guards held them firmly at place. "What? I am not going to a school with perfect prissy princesses" Evie said. "And brat princes" Uma added, Skylar also nodding.

"And I don't do uniform unless it's leather, you feel me?" Jay smirked at the Queen of Evil. "I heard somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon, Mom said they are vicious pack animals who eat boys that don't behave." Carlos whined and Evil Queen rolled her eyes. She then turned to glare at Henry, daring him to object "Have you any problem with this?" Evie looked at henry worringly. "Nah, I am fine, as long as mirrors exist there to look at my reflection" he said flexing his muscles. Evie rolled her eyes while Grimhilde smiled approvingly.

"Follow me" The Evil Queen said. "Knuckleheads, Evie" she sang, and Evie followed fearfully.

* * *

At Evil Queen's castle, the Castle of Darkness stood six of the worst villains ever existed. The Evil Queen sat at her throne, fixing her nails. "You'll go and find Fairy Godmother's wand and Maleficent's scepter, and bring them to me. Easy peasy" she waved her hand.

"What's in it for us?" Evie asked. "Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns." The Evil Queen said. "Um, I think she meant us." Carlos said waving his fingers. The Evil Queen stood up and said "It's all about you and me baby. Don't you enjoy innocent people suffer?" The Evil Queen asked. "Yeah I mean who doesn't..." Evie said and was cut off. "Then bring me the artifacts and you'll see that and more" she said harshly. "And with the wand, the scepter and my mirror I will be able to bend both good and evil in my will." she yelled.

"Our will" Ursula corrected her. "Yeah, yeah our will" she dismissed the sea witch. "Well Henry can't go. I need help with my beauty products." Hans said smiling his not so charming smile. "Uma must help with the Chips shop." Ursula argued. "I need Skylar to make me massage" Scar said. "And Jay needs to help me stock my shelves at the shop." Jafar stated. "What did you score?" He asked his son excitedly. Then Jay brought out all the kind of cool stuff but Jafar was stunned when he saw a lamp and started rubbing it. "Dad, I already tried." Jay said defeated, Jafar threw the lamp down angrily. "Carlos can't go because I would miss him too much" Cruella cooed. "Really mom?" Carlos asked smiling.

"Yeah, I mean who will clean the house, massage y feet and fixing up my toenails." she said. "Maybe a new school isn't a bad idea." he said. "Carlos, they allow dogs in Auradon" Cruella used Carlos' fear on him. "Oh I am not going." Carlos said whimpering.

"Oh what's wrong with you people. We are villains. People used to cower at the mention of our names." she ranted. "Revenge on The Little Mermaid and her land prince." she said at Ursula whose face flashed red of anger. "Revenge on Simba and Nala" Scar hit his fist on the table. "Revenge on Elsa, Anna and her stupid ice seller" Hans hissed. "Revenge on every Dalmatian who escaped your clutches" she said at Cruella who yelled madly. "Oh but they didn't get the baby, they didn't get the baby. Carlos felt embarrassment. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie" Jafar grew angry "I will" "Dad" Jay tried to calm him down.

"And I, The Evil Queen, the Evilest of Them All, I shall have my revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men." she said while she looked at her reflection "and make Maleficent regret forgetting her evil past." "Villains" she said. "Yes" They all chorused. "Our time has come" she smirked. "Ursula, give her your necklace." she said at the sea witch. "This is your necklace?" Uma asked curious, seeing just a piece. "Yeah, it is not like it was before but neither do we" she giggled, looking at Evil Queen and both laughed darkly. "Oh anyways, here, take my magic mirror" the Queen gave the mirror to Evie and said "Remember when we ruined lives and doing evil" Ursula smiled. "Like it was yesterday."

""Now you will be making your own memories" Evie went to smile but the Queen glared at her "By doing exactly as I tell you." The horn was sounded and Jay cheered "Let's get the party started"

Everyone was going downstairs to pack their stuff and get into the limo. Evie standing in the balcony, looking at Auradon. The Evil Queen approached her and told her "The freedom of the free world, rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it" Evie grabbed her things and went downstairs. She saw her friends getting in, and gave the driver her luggage. She turned to look at up the tower and saw her mother, making her the 'I'll be watching you" move. She heard her friends' parents yelling at them.

"Bring home the gold"

"Bring home a puppy"

"Bring home a princess"

"Bring home the trident"

"Bring home my Mighty Roar."

The limo drew away, leaving back the Isle. Evie sighed and stared at space. This was her chance to prove herself to her mother, that she was evil. But was it what she wanted?

* * *

 **That was it guys :) The 2nd chapter** **is here. Hope you liked it. I skipped the whole screaming 'it's a trap' thing, because I found it ridiculous. Why Mal or Jay would even scream while they were evil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the third chapter. To someone who says that this story is so predictable, guess what. It won't be just because I used some scenes from the original movie. Anyways, off with the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Malice's POV

I was getting ready for the Welcoming of the VKs. I wore my green jacket with my blue T-shirt on it and my jeans, and started to go out to wait for them to arrive.

On my way out there I met with Chad and Audrey. They were also coming. They really supported me at this. Audrey is so much like Aurora, I thought smiling. "Hey guys, ready to go?" I asked them. "Yes, we are" Chad replied. "I am excited" Audrey giggled. I looked around nervously. I was really excited too but very nervous. What if they didn't like it here? Why if they were misfits? I really needed to chill out.

Chad and Audrey felt my nervousness and rubbed my shoulders. "Everything will be fine, Malice" Audrey said smiling. "We are here for you" Chad said.

I smiled at them and nodded. "By the way, are Mal and Ben ready?" I asked. "Yes. They are waiting outside." Audrey replied. "Great" I nodded and we headed outside. On our way there, we had the unfortunate luck to meet with the biggest stuck-up girl, in the world. _Princess_ Willow. Daughter of Snow White.

"Hey, Mally-moo" she used that awful nickname for me, something I hate as much as possible. Chad laughed quietly at this, making me glare at him, while Audrey glared at the princess. She was a princess too, after all, but never used her title and every damn second. "Hey, Willow. How are you?" I asked using my kind tone, not fazed at all with her trying to swoon me with her terrible faking eyelashes popping out.

"Fine." she huffed. "Hey do you wanna hang out?" she said pouting, making me groan inside. "I can't, Willow. The VKs are coming in a few minutes." I said. "I have to welcome them" She glared at the mention of the VKs' name but quickly changed it and said "Can I come too?" she said fakingly sweet.

"Um...sure" I said nervously. Audrey turned to me and glared softly. She hated the princess and her company and the way she threw her self at her godbrother.

"Of course" she said and lunged at my right arm and hold me from there, making me roll my eyes inside. I hoped she doesn't create a scene. I quickly withdrew my arm from her and walked outside.

I spotted Mal and Ben, holding hands, with Fairy Godmother at their right. Amy and Malev, on Mal's left. Once they spotted us, they waved, but stopped when they saw Willow. Amy even glared at her. "Hey, Power Boy" my younger pink haired sis used her nickname for me. I smiled at her and she hugged me.

"Why does the brat do here?" she whispered at my ear. I laughed softly and shoved her, tickling her. "Ssshhh" I laughed.

"What took you so long?" Ben asked me. I eyed my best friend and my eyes darted on Willow, making sure she couldn't see it. Mal put her hand on her mouth, giggling, making me glare at her. Ben, being kind and good to everyone, just nodded.

"They are late." Willow whined. "Why would we expect? They are VKs." Everyone glared at her but she didn't seem to care. "Last time I checked, they weren't driving" Amy growled at her, scaring the princess for a minute.

Five minutes later, the limo arrived. _It's time_ I thought. After it stopped, out of it came two boys (more like landing on the ground, fighting for something), clearly wanting to get something from the other. In the end, the taller brown haired guy won. They were followed by other 4 teens. A boy with ginger hair and blue eyes. Must be Hans' son. And other 3 girls. The first one had a tanned skin, black hair and green eyes. Clearly Scar's daughter. The second had a dark skin, brown eyes and teal colored hair. That must be Uma, daughter of Ursula. The last girl was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And trust me, with being Prince of the Moors, I have even met angels. She had a pale skin, blood red lips, hypnotizing blue eyes that were like oceans you could lose yourself into. And her hair were a beautiful remix of blue and black. _Evil Queen's daughter._ I thought softly.

I took a few steps at their direction, looking at Evie's eyes. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I hope you all have a great time here." I greeted them. "I am Malice"

" _Prince Malicious"_ Willow interrupted me and I swore I heard Amy growling. "Soon to be King" Way to go, Willow. They probably already hate you. I thought.

Then, I went to shake my hand with them. The tall brown haired boy came forward and punched my shoulder like we were old friends. I think I already like him. He looked at Audrey's direction and smiled. "Hello foxy, the name is Jay." he said and I saw my godsister blushing and her breath seemed to change rhythm. _Someone's got a crush._ I thought

I shook my hands with the others but when my hand touched Evie's, a warmness spread through my whole body and a felt sparkles in my hand. I didn't know if she felt it too, but if she did, she hid it well.

"Well, nice to meet you, _Prince Malicious."_ Evie said with sarcasm. I knew somehow it wasn't aimed at me. "Please, just call me Malice" I laughed softly and I swore I froze again when she gave me a small smile.

Willow seeing this, decided to take action. I smell trouble. "Hey, you are The Evil Queen's daughter, aren't you? Yeah you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my mother and stuff. My mom is-"

"Snow White." Evie said harshly. "Yes I realized. And I don't remember me asking you or caring if you forgive me." Everyone smiled at Evie's words, while Willow glared at her. "Well why don't we head inside?" I asked wanting to avoid a fight.

"Actually, I am leaving. I don't hang out with villains" she said coldly and left. Then, everyone smiled at Evie. "Finally, someone put her in her place." Amy said, earning a laugh by Evie, which made my knees weaken. "Totes." Mal and Audrey said together.

We showed the VKs, the place around and then went to give them their schedules. Then we would show them their dorms. On one point, Evie asked me for where the magical artifacts are. "So where are the heroes and the villains' objects?" "Every artifact is in the museum. Well, except my mother's scepter and FG's wand. Oh and my Aunts Blue, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's wands." I smiled.

"Cool" she said. "So are you going to show us where will we stay?"

"I wish I could. But I have a fitting for my crown." I said a bit upset. I wanted to spend time with her. "I will see you later, okay?" I said looking in her in the eyes.

"Mal, show the girls their dorms. And Malev, you too with the boys, will you?" I said while I was leaving. "Sure." Malev replied but turned his attention on Skylar again who was talking with. "Hey, Malice" I heard Evie say and looked at her. "Tell your mom, my mother says hi" she said a bit coldly. I turned to look at Mal, Amy and Malev questioningly who llok at me, confused. Does Mom knows The Evil Queen? "um..sure." I said while I was leaving. What does Evie knows that I don't?

 **That's it guys. What does Evie know? Is Willow gonna be a problem? Leave a review and have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, back with another chapter :) It is from Evie's POV and we will see how the VKs' felt when they met the AKs. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: As I always, I don't own Descendants.**

Evie's POV

To say that today was a full day, would be at least an understatement. We arrived in Auradon, only to think that it was a trap to kill us, when a magical golden bridge appeared. Then, we met some Auradon kids, and Prince Malice who had the most beautiful green eyes and smile I've ever seen. _Stop this, Evie. You are not here for this. You have something to steal._ I thought desperately. My mother would kill me if I failed this.

When Malice left, the rest of his friends continued the tour and showed us our dorms. I was roomed with Uma and Skylar, of course. I guess Auradonians don't trust us so much to share a room with us. Mal and Amy showed us our room, I liked those girls they had something people didn't seem to have here. Sarcasm and smartness. Honestly I feel sad they have a mother like Maleficent. The filthy traitor. She had so much potential, she could be the worst villain in the land. But she had to save her 'hero' and be family with her. _We hate Maleficent, she is the traitor of our league. Remember that._ I remember my mother, saying.

Once, we were left alone I turned to Uma and Skylar "We have to go and find the boys. We need to get done with it." The girls nodded in agreement. Both of them wanted to impress Scar and Ursula, respectively. "Where are we supposed to find the wand and the scepter?" Uma asked. "Yeah, the Queen carries the scepter, everywhere with her. Malev told me." Skylar said, hinting a small smile. _Oh the last thing we needed was for someone to fall for a prince._ I thought.

"We will find a way." I told them. "Let's go" We then left our room and walked to the boys' dorm which was 3 doors down. The door was opened so I just walked in. "hey" I greeted them, snapping their attention. "Hey, E" Henry smiled. "Did you settle in?" Carlos asked. I turned to glare at him. "Guys we are not here to settle in some boarding school" And Carlos stopped playing with his game while Jay and Henry looked at me in the eye. "We are here to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove we are ambitious, and wicked and cruel" I growled. "Okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded and I focused on the mirror. Why I felt awful for yelling at my friends and saying I wanted to get done with it, so harshly?

"Uma, bring out your necklace. We need your magic to help us." I told my best friend. "Hmm...Mirror, mirror in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" I chanted to the mirror and it revealed me that she had left it at her desk. _How naïve?_ I thought.

"It's in her desk" Jay said. "Oh really? I swore that looked like a tree" Uma said sarcastically and Jay stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay, guys. We got this" Henry said. "Uma" I turned to look at Uma and she nodded, fully understanding. "Noble steed, proud and fair, you can take me anywhere" Then teal smoke surrendered us and we were off at FG's office. Well actually in front of it.

"Hmm. The door is locked." Carlos said and Jay smirked "Stand back" he said smugly. I quickly realized what he was going to do and then I spotted an alarm system. "Jay, don't" I yelled, and when he kicked the door, the alarm set off and started ringing. "An alarm system?" Jay asked. "Ikr? Sounds a little excessive." I said holding my ears.

We quickly left the office and transported ourselves to our room. I turned and glared at Jay "Way to go, Jay. No we have to go to school tomorrow." I hissed. "Hey it is not my fault. Who puts a security system at Auradon and especially at a school?" Jay dared to glare at me. "You are lucky, I am considering you my brother. Or else you would be dead." I rolled my eyes. "Now off to your room, guys." I commanded them.

The boys left our room and closed the door, I put my pijamas on and wrapped myself in the blankets. This was an interesting day, that's for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, not so far from Auradon Prep, at the Faery Castle, Maleficent woke up from her sleep, with her eyes glowing green.

 **That was it guys. Hope you liked it. The OCs belong to me while Henry belongs to Bal-Breelice09121994, and Amy belongs to pinksakura271. Enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A brand new chapter is here :) In this one Maleficent talks with Diaval and Mal. See what happens. Also, Malice hangs out with Amy and Malev.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants.**

Maleficent stood up from her bed, pacing back and forth in her room. She felt her magic being alarmed. She quickly checked on her scepter. Thank god it was there, on the drawer, intact. It should have been something else. "Jennifer's wand" she gasped, realizing it now and woke up Diaval, in the process.

"What is it, love?" Diaval stood up and went to hug her. "Someone's been trying to steal Jennifer's wand" she said, shaking with anger and nervousness.

"Maleficent, calm down." Diaval rubbed her right arm. "Please" he said looking her in the eyes. "How do you tell me to calm down?" Maleficent spoke. "Someone tried to steal the 2nd most powerful thing in the kingdom, and you tell me to calm down." Diaval stared at Maleficent with determination. "Honey, maybe it was a false alarm" Maleficent glared. "Technology can't fool me, love. I am afraid these kids have something to do with it."

Before, Diaval could reply, the door knocked. "Who is it?" Maleficent asked. "It's me, Mom" The voice of Mal was heard. The firstborn daughter of the fairy, had decided to stay in the castle tonight. "Come in, sweetie." Diaval said to his daughter. Mal stepped in and looked at her mother with determination and worry, mixed. "What was that about?" She asked a bit angry. "Mal, I-" Maleficent went to say but was cut off "You know how much this means to Malice. You're lucky he didn't hear you. He wants us all to support him." Mal said sternly.

:Mal, listen to me." Maleficent said with serious tone "Someone tried to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. I felt it. Is it a coincidence that it happened for the first time after 20 years, and at the same day villains' kids arrived here?" she asked her daughter, who sighed. "Mom, maybe you should give them a chance." Mal said. "And not for them, but for Malice. He will hurt him, if he finds out that his favorite person and someone he looks up to, doesn't believe in him." Mal replied and Maleficent's head hung down in shame. She knew her first-born daughter was right, and that she was Malice's favorite. She didn't want to hurt any of her children. They were her whole world, and Diaval of course.

"I hope you're right, Mal" the fairy said softly. "The last thing we need is trouble in our family, right?" Diaval laughed, hugging his girls who chuckled at their husband/father's antics.

* * *

At Auradon Prep, Malice was finishing one of his songs' lyrics. This song was a ballad that he started writing, after he had a dream about a blue haired girl. _Evie_ he thought. _One of the most- no! The most, beautiful girl in the whole world_ Malice thought smiling. Malev had just finished his dance practice and sat at his bed. "Did you finish it, bro?" he asked with excitement. It seemed that today went good for Malev. The moment he locked eyes with Scar's daughter, something changed in his brother. He was always cheerful but today was something else.

"Yes" Malice smiled and closed his notebook, turning his attention to his brother. "So, how did you find the VKs" he asked his younger brother. "They were really cool" Malev smiled. "Some more than the others, it seems" Malice laughed, smirking. "Oh, look at you first. I saw how you looked at Evil Queen's daughter." he half-yelled, throwing Malice a pillow, who dodge at the last time. Then, Amy walked into the room. "Hey, Cherry Blossom" Malice smirked. "Ever heard of knocking?" Amy stuck her tongue out at her older quadruplet. "Why should I, Song Dragon?" she chuckled. "it's not like I will see something shocking" Malev burst into laughter, and Malice and Amy joined too.

"So what were you talking about?" Amy asked while she sat at Malice's bed. "About the VKs" Malev said, grabbing Amy's attention. "Oh really?" she smiled. "Well, I found them really interesting. And especially Evie. Finally, someone put Prissy in her place" she said, referring to Willow White, clearly.

"Totally" Malev laughed, neither he liked the princess. "But it seems not only Evie is interesting to you, sis. Must be an evil prince/princess thing." he chuckled, making Amy glare at him and blushing a cute pink. "Don't know, what are you talking about Water Dragon." she said, her glare turning to a smirk "Oh yeah, you mean Skylar, right? which made Malev blush and Malice laugh. "What are you laughing at, Dark Vision?" Malev used one of Malice's nicknames Amy had came up with. "You were totally checking Evie out." Malice smiled at the memory of the blue haired teen girl. "Honestly, though. Mal was the worst when she got a crush on Ben" Malev laughed. "Thank god they got together. Everyone was waiting for it, for six months. Audrey and Chad were planning to lock them up in a closet for 24 hours." Amy laughed.

"By the way, where is Mal?" Malice asked, curiously. "It's her turn to sleep at home, Malev. Honestly, keep up with us a bit" Amy teased her younger brother. "Mom always wants at least, one of us to stay at night. I still don't understand it" she said.

"She just loves her kids." Malice said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say something bad about your Mommy, Mamma's Boy" she pouted teasingly. Amy didn't blame him. She loved her mom very much, but she was a Daddy's Girl, too. "Of course, Daddy's Girl" Malice teased back and hugged his sister.

When it was 03:00 AM, Amy transported herself to her room. They didn't want trouble with their Aunt, who also was their Headmistress. Malice and Malev went to their beds, with the first thinking of a certain blue haired girl in his mind, before drifting to sleep.

 **That's it guys. Hope you liked it. Amy belongs to pinksakura271. Thank you so much for your support and help. Leave a review if you like :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter. In this chapter, we will see moments between Mal and Ben, Amy and Henry, Malice and Evie, and the introduction of Gordon, son of Grumpy. Enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

The other morning at Auradon Prep, it was a bright sunny day, something that made Evie groan at it. Her eyes were hurting by so much sun. The Isle never had, thanks to the dome around it. The teens walked at the cafeteria, earning looks by everyone. Some smiled at them, but some dared to glae at them. Of course, in between them was the prissy princess. Snow White's daughter made Evie wanna kill her. She was so full of herself and no doubt those were her friends.

The 6 teens ate their breakfast in silence, enjoying each other's company. Evie was checking herself on her mirror, while Skylar was reading an extreme sports-themed magazine. "Hey, guys. Check this out" she showed at the boys who looked awed at the pictures. "That looks wicked!" Jay said. "Totally" Carlos agreed.

Uma and Henry started talking about the school's program, when Chad and Audrey walked in front of their table. "Hey guys" Audrey smiled at them. "How did you find the food?" She asked happily. Seriously how can people be so bright in the morning? Evie thought. "It was awesome" Uma said excitedly but blushed at her reaction, which earnt a small laugh by Chad. Uma turned shocked to look at the prince, whose laugh made her heart skip a beat, and got lost in his eyes for a moment. The moment broke when Evie kicked Uma on her leg and Audrey told Chad that Malice waited for them.

"So, it seems you have fallen for a prince, too" Evie said harshly, but felt terrible inside for yelling at her sisters. Why is that? she thought. "What? I don't think so." Uma said half-heartedly. For her Chad was looking like an angel. "And who else fell for a prince?" Skylar asked.

"Don't play dumb at me, S." Evie said. "I saw you how you acted with Malev" Skylar turned away from Evie's eyes and started talking with Carlos. Jay wanting to avoid a fight, stood up and said. "I think we should head to our businesses" which made Carlos chuckle. "Since when do you care about school?

"I'm not. We just need to keep up the act" Jay smirked. "Ugh. Fine. See you guys." Evie stood up and left. Uma and Skylar looked worringly at their sister. Henry noticed this and put both of his hands on their shoulders. "It will be fine. She will be fine." he said and rubbed their back. Henry was their big brother. He might look like a jerk, but only for the villains and the Isle's sake. When you get to know him, he is very overprotective of those he oves and cares about.

* * *

Jay and Carlos left to go and get their books, while Henry went outside to the lockers. There he spotted Amy walking to his direction. For a reason, he blushed like a maniac and he felt like he would faint. This girl seemed to have an effect on him and he was scared. He didn't know this feeling.

Amy's eyes landed on him and smiled. Henry swore he stopped breathing. She had the most beautiful smile. It seemed like she was the only one in this world, to him. "Uh-h. H-h-hi A-Amy." Henry stuttered and he smacked himself, inside. The princess blushed a cute pink and gretted him. "Hi Henry. So how are you doing? Do you like it here so far/"

"Um..yeah. I-I mean it's super, and warm and beautiful" he said while he looked at Amy's eyes. "Morning, princess" they both heard a voice saying. Amy's eyes glowed red for a second which made Henry afraid. "What do you want Gordon?" Amy hissed, her eyes glowing a brighter red. Gordon seemed to be afraid but he quickly hid it and pouted. "Ow, why this attitude, beautiful? I just came to ask you out on a date" Henry didn't like the guy, immediately. He also seemed to have a deathwish. Apparently, Maleficent's kids have some spark. Henry thought smugly.

"And why would I ever say yes?" Amy said. "You are just a jerk."

"Hey watch it, princess." He said and grabbed Amy's wrist. Henry saw red. For some reason he felt like he should protect Amy. "Listen here you jackass." he said grabbing the dwarf from his jacket. "Leave Amy alone. She said clearly, that she doesn't like you."

Gordon pretended to be unfazed but inside, he had shitted on his pants. A villain just attacked him. Willow was right. he thought while Gordon huffed, glaring at the auburn haired teen, and left.

"Are you...okay?" he asked shily. Amy smiled at him and grabbed his hand, both teens felt a sparkle shot up from their hands and going through their whole body. "No one has done something like that for me. And especially when they are about to threaten that Jackass." the pinkette said. "It was nohing. i just felt the need to protect you." Henry said and was shocked by his own words.

Amy smiled at that and said. "Malice was right, Henry. You are not your parents. You are nothing like Hans." with that she left, leaving Henry to think about what she just said. She might be right after all, he thought.

Little did he know that Amy was thinking the same things with him. Weren't Hans and Gaston jerks? Then how did his son be such a gentleman? I thought he was a self-absorbed jerk. Malice seems to be right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal had just left the Castle and was eating breakfast with Ben, at the school's ground with a picnic basket and a matress on the ground. Mal loved the moments she shared with Ben. It had been more than a year since they started dating, and more years since she got a crush on him. Thank god, her friends and siblings opened her eyes. "So last night, someone tried to get in Fairy Godmother's office." Ben said and Mal nodded. "Seems word runs fast" she said and Ben laughed.

"What?" she asked. "Mal every AK was at the school. We heard it, it was just you who didn't." he said and kissed her. Mal kissed back and nodded. "yeah, right."

"Do you belive it has something to do with the VKs?" Ben asked. "No, I trust them, I want to give them a chance. They need it. Malice needs it." Mal said. "I know, sweetheart" Ben knw how much this meant for his best friend. If he belived on the VKs, he also did. His mother always told him to see the beauty behind everyone.

"i trust them too. I actually like them. Finally someone told Willow to stop talking" Ben rubbed his forehead and Mal burst into laughter.

"Ah, I know. The girl needs some pretty shake up. I am pretty sure Evie will know what to do" she referred to The Evil Queen's daughter, who she liked at the first moment. That girl had something almost no one had here. Guts.

"Indeed." he smiled and kissed her again. "Hey, look. We are late. We need to get going" Mal said after 4 minutes. the pair stepped on Ben's bike and left for the school.

* * *

Malice walked through the halls of the school. He was running to the library for a school's work, he had to give to the teacher, in two days. His coronation gave him a little time for school. And he hated it. Suddenly, he bumped into someone who was about to fall down, when he caught her. He looked to see Evie with her eyes, looking through him. "Evie, I am so sorry." he said. "Uh, it's okay. Don't apologize" she chuckled. "But" he said but Evie placed her fingers on his lips, making him shiver. "It's okay. So, where are you going?" she asked, holding her hips. "At the library. School homework." he sighed. "Me too. Mrs. Radcliffe gave me the same schoolwork the Auradon kids had for twenty days to do." she sighed. "Can you believe it?"

"Sorry about that." he said. "Nah, nah nah." she snapped her fingers "what did I just say?" she smirked/smiled. "Um..oh yeah" he said. "Well do you want to...do it together?" he asked blushing. "I would like that" she smiled.

Malice and Evie worked together, on the homework, and they had finished in just 2 hours. They seemed to work pretty well together. "I will ask Mrs. Radcliffe to make you my patner" Malice smiled. "I like working with you" he said, blushing. "That would be cool" she said smiling. Wow, he really seems to change me, she thought.

They left the library, and Malice walked Evie to her dorm. "So...goodnight" he sighed, looking at Evie's eyes. "Goodnight, Malice. You are a great companion." she smiled and stared at his eyes, too. They both started to lean in, when suddenly Malice's phone rang. Damn, he thought.

"Yes, Malev why can't you find it yourself. I am busy... Okay, okay I'm coming." he sighed, his eyes glowing green for a second. "Evie, I have to go. Goodnight." he said. "What happened?" she asked, a bit upset Malice hadn't kissed her. "My brother can't find the music player. He needs to practice dance routines" Malice said.

"Okay, goodnight." Evie said. "Goodnight, he replied and hugged her. She felt shocked by it. Her mother never hugged her, and there stood someone who barely knew her.

Both teens went to their dorms. Both with a wide smile on their faces. Malice turned to Malev who had found the music player. "You're dead." Malice growled. Ten, a pillow fight started, Malice feeling the happiest person on earth.

 **The chapter might be the longest I have ever written. It seems so sweet to me, the couple moments. Hope you like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) Back with another chapter. :) Best friends sweet moments, a plot and an Amy/Malice one**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

Malice woke up smiling and fully energetic. Yesterday, it was one of the most beautiful night sin his life. He had almost kissed Evie. And he knew he would have, if it wasn't for his younger quadruplet brother. Sometimes, he wanted to punish Malev for his irresponsibility, but he could never do it. He loved his brother. Since, Malev was already at the cafeteria, he wore his daily outfit and went to Ben's dorm. They had planned to have breakfast, Malice had missed his best friend, and barely had time for him, due to the Coronation.

"Come in" Ben said, once Malice knocked the door. "Hey, bro" Malice said and hugged him tightly. Ben smiled and hugged his best friend back. "I missed you, M" Ben said smiling. "I know. I missed you, too." Malice nodded.

"Let's grab our breakfast and sit outside." Malice said once they went to the cafeteria. "By the way, where is Mal?" he asked the brunette. "She is with Audrey. They have some best friend time" Ben replied.

"Oh right." Malice said. "So?' Ben said and Malice looked at him. "How is it going with the Coronation stuff..and Evie?" Ben smirked, which made Malice blush like a tomato.

"Aw, looks like Malice Mason Faery is blushing, first time for it, ladies and gentleman" Ben teased his best friend.

"Oh shut up" Malice laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. Malice knew that his best friend was right. He was totally in love with Evie. Ben hinted on it but he knew. They were best friends for 13 years, he couldn't hide anything from him.

"Anyways I think your plan to do this, for the children of the Isle is great, M." Ben smiled. "If I was to be crowned King, I would have done this too."

Malice couldn't help but smile at Ben's words. His best friend had the purest heart and he was proving it every day. His sister was lucky to have him. "I know. I hope everything goes smoothly." Malice sighed, his mind wandering to a certain blue haired girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy was sitting with Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter, at the bleachers and were reading magic spells. Both of their mothers wanted them to practice magic, if it ever come in handy. They were currently practicing Amy's ability on fire. The pink haired teen always wanted to strengthen her elemental power, even if it was a bit dangerous. But Amy would never lose control. Today was different, though.

"Okay. Spill it out." Jane said and closed her book, looking at her best friend. Amy seemed to snap out of her thoughts and tried to master a blank face. "What do you mean?" she asked the brunette, who rolled her eyes. "Cherry Blossom, I know you're lying. Something is clearly bothering you, and you're going to tell me what is it." she said firmly.

"I've been thinking about the villain kids." Amy told her and Jane looked at her, confused. What had happened? "Well, actually about a specific one" she continued and Jane nodded, gesturing her to continue. Tell me, who is it?" she asked smiling. "Hans' son, Henry." Amy's words seemed to make Jane look more confused. "What about him? Did he hurt you?" she asked the last part with fear and concern.

"No. Nothing like that. He's...so sweet. He protected me and all against Gordon. And when he tried to ask me out again, and I refused he tried to attack me, and then Henry stepped in and-" Amy said but stopped when Jane hissed. "Did the jerk touch you? That's it. I am telling Mom and Malice" Amy grabbed her best friend's hand and squeezed it. "Hey, Jane" she said soothingly. "Malice knows, but your mother can't know. I can face my own battles." Amy said sternly. Amy was fearless and everyone knows that. If someone hurts her, she can deal with it just fine.

"Okay" Jane sighed. "So back to Henry. Why does it surprise you, so much?" she asked. "Don't you believe that they can be good?"

Amy instantly felt guilty. Jane was right. Just like Malice says 'We are Not Our Parents'. How could she forget that? She knew she had to give Henry a chance but what if he is proved to be just like his father, in the end? She felt so confused.

"You're right, Jane" Amy said. "I should really give them a chance" she continued. "And trust me, I will."

Jane smiled and hugged her best friend. She hoped everything would turn out fine. For the VKs, for Malice, for Amy, and for Auradon.

* * *

Mal and Audrey had just finished eating their breakfast and were walking through the campus. It was something they were always doing. It calmed down and gave them time to talk. "So, how's it going with Ben?" Audrey teased and made kissing faces. Mal blushed lightly and shoved Audrey playfully. "Watch it, Auds. I might accidentally turn you into a puppy." she joked at her best friend and Audrey stuck her tongue out at her.

"Aww, I love you, too" Audrey said and laughed, which made Mal roll her eyes. "So, I see you are doing just fine with the VKs" Mal smirked "especially with a certain long haired boy"

Audrey blushed like a tomato and felt butterflies at her stomach. Whenever, Jay was mentioned, she would feel weird. Warmly weird. She didn't know what it was but she liked it. "Um, yeah. I guess." she said smiling. "Aww, Audrey is in love." she sang playfully, which made Audrey glare playfully at her.

"Seriously, though." Mal said serious "You should totally go for it." Mal wanted her best friend to be happy as much as her, so if she could advise her, she would do it without second thought.

Audrey smiled at her purplette best friend and sighed "Yeah but what if he doesn't like me that way" she said and her smile turned into a sad face. Mal understood how Audrey felt, she had the same fears for Ben, and she wouldn't be with him if it wasn't for Audrey and Chad. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it soothingly.

"Then, it's his loss" she said and smiled at the brunette princess. Audrey couldn't help but smile back and wrap her arms around the purplette and hug her tightly.

"Oh one of those hugs again" Mal said teasingly only for Audrey to slap her arm playfully. "Aw you love them, admit it" she said and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You wish" Mal said and pouted, making Audrey burst into laughter.

* * *

Malev walked through the changing rooms of the Tourney team. He had arrived 30 minutes earlier than the Coach told them to, in order of him to practice on his moves, again. Malev wanted to be a dancer all his life and now the opportunity had stepped in front of his door. He would soon get auditioned for a place at Jones' Dance Academy, the most prestigious dance school at the whole country and he practiced his number, at least thrice a day.

While practicing with music, he heard steps approaching and his best friend appeared. "Hey, Malev" Chad smiled excitedly and high fived him. "Hey, CC" Malev smirked at his best friend "Why so bright today?"

Chad couldn't help but think of Uma's face once Malev asked him. He still was mesmerized by her beauty and exotic looks and her smile made his heart flutter.

"Hey, earth to Chad. Earth to Chad" Malev said waving his hand in front of the blonde's face, who gained his focus back. "Uh what/" he asked dopey. "You spaced out for a moment" Malev rolled his eyes at him playfully and Chad blushed deep red. Malev noticed this and smirked mischievously "Uh oh someone's got a crush" he sing sang.

"Oh you talk, you seem to get it worse." Chad smirked back. "And with a certain lioness it seems".

Now it was Malev's turn to blush. He felt like he was in love with Skylar. Whenever her eyes would meet his, he felt like the world was changing and becoming brighter. "I guess you're right" the blonde prince sighed and sat next to his best friend.

"But you still haven't told me who is the lucky girl?' he smirked at Chad who blushed once more. "Aww come on, CC. It's no shame to tell me. I am your best friend, except if it's that brat Willow, then I would be freaked out. Chad pretended to gag in disgust, making Malev burst into laughter.

"No, it's not Willow." he said shyly. "Then who is it?" Malev asked impatiently and jumping up and down in excitement. Chad rolled his eyes at his best friends and turned to him "It's Uma" he said with a smile.

"No way. Ursula's daughter?" Malev asked shocked and happy. "Yeah why?" Chad asked confused, he thought Malev liked the VKs. "Nothing. I like her very much. She is Skylar's best friend" Malev smiled at Chad and the prince smiled back.

"You're really lucky your mother thought properly to transform Scar, Shere Khan and Kaa into humans when she sent them to the Isle. Or else you would never met her." Chad stated and Malev knew it was true. Though, fate wanted it like that for him to meet Skylar. And he hoped she felt the same way for him.

* * *

Evie had just finished her homework and stood up from her desk, sitting to Uma's bed, who was talking with Skylar for classes. "Is that really necessary?" she asked in frustration. Evie's nerves were ready to explode. She was under a lot of pressure and were flowed with a lot of weird emotions, she never had before. All she could think was Malice and his emerald green eyes. But she also was hearing her mother's voice in her head. Uma and Skylar turned to look at her with worry. They knew that something bothered her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Uma asked. "Talking about school. Like it will even exist in a few days." Evie yelled frustrated. Skylar stood up and faced her "E, you really should chill out. Being frustrated doesn't help" Evie sighed deeply and put her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry girls but I want my mom to be proud of me, and the mission we were sent to do isn't easy" Evie felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Uma. "E, it will be fine. We are together at this." the teal haired teen said and Evie nodded at her.

She just had to find a new plan to get the wand. The scepter would be thought in another time. She just had to get the wand and set her mother free.

* * *

Malice ran to the library to meet up with Amy. His sister had asked him to talk and she heard like she really needed to. So, Malice decided to go and meet her before he left for Faery Castle. He found Amy playing with her smartphone, sitting in a desk. "Hey, Cherry Blossom" he said and hugged her.

Hey, Song Dragon" Amy said softly. "How is it going?" Malice felt his sister's sadness and grabbed her hand "Okay tell me what bothers you."

It's about Hans' son, Henry." Amy said. "What about him?" Malice asked and looked at his sister. He knew Henry had grabbed her attention and he felt like he needed to help Amy.

"Nothing, he was so sweet and a gentleman. And he defended me when Gordon tried to force me to go out with him." she said softly. At these news, Malice's eyes glowed neon green. "He did WHAT?!" he yelled, making the librarian hiss at him to be quiet.

"Song Dragon, calm down, please. Henry took care of it" she begged softly. "Okay, so why do you say this about him? Why are you so shocked?" he asked and took a breath to calm down. He knew Gordon was a jerk but he crossed the line again. All the dwarves' children are, except of Doug. And also best friends with Willow. That explains a lot of things to him.

"It's just that I thought that he would be like his father" Amy stated and Malice looked at her in shock. "Amy, how could you? We were raised better than this" Malice said shocked.

"I know. I just had the wrong feeling at first about him. He seems to be really nice." she smiled in the end. Then, Henry appeared and walked to Malice and Amy's direction. "Hey guys." he smiled and turned to Malice "I want to talk to you about something" he said and looked at Amy for a second, who was looking at him.

"Sure" he smiled and turned to Amy. "We will talk later, Cherry Blossom' he said and hugged his younger sister. "Okay" she said and turned her attention to her smartphone.

Malice walked outside, with Henry following him behind. Once they were at the lockers, he turned at the amber haired teen "Okay, what is it? Is everything okay? Is Evie hurt?" he asked the last question in panic and blushed once he realized what he said.

No, no one is hurt. I want to just ask you something." Henry said and Malice nodded. "It's about your sister. I have those weird feelings when I am around her, and I feel overprotective of her. I just want to talk to someone who knows how I feel" he said softly.

Malice knew how Henry felt because he felt the same for Evie. And Henry also knew that. After all, they are best friends. "I know how you feel and if you ask me, you could get closer to Amy. Get to know her first. She doesn't fall for someone so easy." he said to the amber haired teen. "And you can have a great life here Henry. You are not evil."

Henry locked eyes with Malice once he said these words and knew that you couldn't do this to him and Amy. He would step down. "I want to tell you this Malice. Auradon might be in great danger." he said and Malice looked at him questiongly. "What do you mean?" he asked the amber haired boy.

"I won't say anything else. Just increase your security. And practice your magic as much as you can. I don't want to be part of this anymore." Henry said and turned to leave. "Goodnight, Malice" he said and left, leaving Malice in his own thoughts.

* * *

 **This is it guys. We saw friendship and sibling love relationhips unfold here and also Henry seems to be out of the plan and have fallen for Amy. Review and enjoy your day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter. At this chapter, we have a fight between the VKs, a love spell. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

"You did WHAT?!" Evie yelled at Henry, her eyes glowing ocean blue and was about to punch him.

Jay rushed in between them and gripped Evie's arm. He didn't want her to do something he would regret later. "Let me go, Jay" she hissed at the long haired teen. "No. You will regret this later, E." he tried to reason with her and turned to stare at Henry, blankly. He didn't expect the auburn haired teen to back off from the plan. He had his doubts too but he didn't dare to disobey his father. If it ever reached Jafar's ears something like that, he would be dead.

"I don't know what to say, Evie. But i won't change my mind." Henry said sternly. "I won't help the villains to attack Auradon"

"You could have just told us, not warn Malice about it." Evie growled at him. Uma stepped forward and looked at Evie "Leave it, E. He doesn't deserve this" she said and glared at Henry.

"So you're telling me that you don't like it here, guys? You tell me that you prefer to be your parents' shadow instead of be yourself?" Henry said and looked at everyone. Skylar, Carlos and Jay looked thoughtful of his words. They were finally founding themselves in Auradon. Jay had been successful on getting at the Tourney team and found he loved the sport. Skylar had started cheerleading and had bonded with Malev, Malice's brother and Maleficent last-born, while Carlos had gotten over his fears of dogs and found a companion in Dude, the campus mutt.

Evie and Uma were the only ones that glared at him, fiercely. Henry looked at them and sighed deeply "I am out of here. Do whatever you want to do" he said and opened the door, only for Malice to appear.

"Hey guys" he smiled at them, everyone popping their heads out to look at the prince. "Hey, Malice" they chorused and Evie smiled at him.

"Is everything okay? Uma asked the prince. "Um, no I was just checking-" he said but was cut off by Henry "Um actually I'm leaving, Malice. Have a nice day" he said and turned to look at his friends for a last time.

"Um..okay..So I came to check out on you guys. Is everything fine?" he asked a bit awkward. "Um yeah. Um, Malice, is it true that we get to come at the Coronation?" Evie asked smiling with a bit much sweetness. She was told by Doug, Dopey's son, and Lonnie, Mulan's daughter, that the wand would be present at the coronation, out of their excitement and Evie tried to use that. "Yeah the whole school does." Malice smiled back.

"Could we, you know, stay at the front line, to soak up all the goodness?" she said cheerfully. "Um, I wished you could but in the front line it's only me, my parents, my siblings, their boyfriends'girlfriend and my girlfriend, which i haven't one." he breathed. "Okay, thank you. Bye" Evie said. "Wait but I always could-" Malice was about to say but the bluenette closed the door. "ask someone on" he said and left.

Inside, Evie turned to the VKs and smirked "Looks like Prince Malice needs a girlfriend" she stated and Carlos dropped her mother's potion book, which Evie caught midair.

* * *

The VKs were currently making the ingredients for the love potion. They would pour it on a cookie that Malice would eat so he would fall for Evie. "Okay, the last ingredient we need is a tear of human sadness. And we never cry. Super" Evie said sarcastically. "Why don't we cut some onions?" Carlos suggested.

"It's not the same, Carlos. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear." Uma said, making everyone looking at her. "Listen to you" Evie said proudly. "Yeah I knew that" Uma said a bit bashfully. "No you didn't" Evie smirked teasingly. "Yeah I did" Uma teased back.

Then Mal and Audrey stepped in the kitchen, probably to grab something to eat. "Thank god Amy is staying at home tonight, or else she would let us stay awake till the morning" Mal was saying to Audrey, but stopped once she saw the VKs. Skylar had quickly used her flexible moves, to hide the potions book, under her jacket. "hey guys" Mal said and Audrey smiled at them.

"Hey, Mal. Hey, Audrey" Uma greeted them. "What are you guys making, a midnight snack?" Audrey asked immediately and tipped her finger on the mix, tasting it with her finger. "No no no " Evie said quickly but was too late. "What I am not going to double-dip" she defended herself, while Mal looked at them thoughtfully.

"Um do you feel anything?" Evie asked. "Like it is missing something?" Then Jay stepped forward and looked at Audrey seductively. "Hey there" Audrey felt like she would faint but Mal nudged her. "Um, it could use some chocolate chips" the princess said and Jay felt dumfounded.

"Chips?" Evie asked. "And those are... Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group." Mal showed them the chips and looked at the VKs who looked confused at her. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?" she said and looked confused at the VKs, who had looks of sadness at their faces.

"It's just different where we're from." Evie said. "Yeah, we know but we thought that, you know, even villains love their kids" Audrey said half-smiling. Once Mal and Audrey show the VKs' hurt looks, they felt awful. "How awful." Audrey said and grabbed Evie's hand in comfort. Then she shed a tear and Evie grabbed it and placed it on the bowl before the duo noticed.

"Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night." Evie rushed Mal and Audrey out of the room, Mal feeling weird. "Okay we will see you tomorrow" Mal said. "Evil dreams" Evie sang. "Goodnight" Audrey said and the door of the kitchen closed.

"Wasn't that weird?" Audrey asked Mal. "You tell me. How awful did these kids have it?" Mal said frustrated. She really had to talk to her mother and Malice.

Evie turned to her friends and commanded them "Okay boys, cookie sheet." she gestured at Jay and Carlos. "Uma, the oven" Uma snorted. "Yes, ma'am." Evie hoped this would work but that didn't stop her from feeling awful for hurting Malice.


	9. Chapter 9

**9th chapter is here :) Hope you will like it. Cause it will have two songs, a Tourney match and a big fight**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Descendants.**

 _Evie woke up in a dark, cold and empty place. She didn't know where she exactly was but she didn't like it at all. She would never say she was afraid, though. Fear is weakness, her mother says._

 _At the thoughts of her mother, she started singing._

 _Look at you, look at me_

 _I don't know who to be_

 _Mother_

 _Is it wrong, is it right?_

 _Be a thief in the night_

 _Mother_

 _Tell me what to do..._

 _At these words, black smoke appeared and once it cleared, the Evil Queen stood tall and evil._

 _"Hahahaha, aw don't be so serious, darling" she laughed and started to sing._

 _I was once_

 _like you my child_

 _Slightly insecure_

 _Argued with my mother too_

 _Thought I was mature_

 _But I put my heart aside_

 _And I used my head_

 _Now I think it's time you learned_

 _What dear old mamma said_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be mean?_

 _Don't you wanna make_

 _mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor_

 _But when you're evil doing less is doing more_

 _Don't you_

 _wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?_

 _Don't you wanna be very, very good at_

 _being bad?_

 _I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can_

 _Clawed my way to victory_

 _Built my master plan_

 _Now the time has come my_

 _dear for you to take your place_

 _Promise me you'll try to be an absolute_

 _disgrace_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be cruel?_

 _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?_

 _And when you_

 _grab that wand that's when your reign begins_

 _Who wants an evil queen without_

 _a sack of sins?_

 _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?_

 _Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?_

 _This is not for us_

 _to ponder_

 _This was preordained_

 _You and I shall rule together_

 _Freedom_

 _soon regain_

 _Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong_

 _Daughter,_

 _hear me_

 _Help me, join me_

 _Won't you sing_

 _along?_

 _At that point, Evie joined her mother and started singing with her._

 _Now we're gonna be evil! It's true!_

 _Never gonna think twice_

 _[Evie:] And we're gonna be_

 _spiteful_

 _[Evil Queen:] Yes, spiteful!_

 _That's nice_

 _In just an hour or two_

 _Our future's safe and sure_

 _This_

 _mother-daughter act is going out on tour_

 _If you wanna be evil and awful_

 _and free_

 _Then you should thank your lucky star_

 _That you were born the_

 _girl you are_

 _The daughter of an evilicious queen_

 _Like me!_

 _The song ended and the Evil Queen cackled evilly, then a blinding light shot around the room and Evie closed her eyes._

Evie opened her eyes and jolted awake. That was one of the weirdest dreams she ever had. Today she was going to give Malice the love spelled cookie and she was extremely nervous. She didn't know if she could do this. She wanted her mother to be proud of her but she also cared about Malice.

So she dressed for the school and went down for breakfast. She would go to her classes to clear her head, and before the Tourney match that she would attend, thanks to Jay playing, she would give the cookie to the prince.

On her way to Chemistry, Evie happened to pass in front of Willow and her friends. "Hey you" the spoiled princess yelled at Evie and approached her, with her friends behind. Evie rolled her eyes "To what do i own the pleasure?" she asked sarcasticaally.

"You walk to this school like it belongs to you, blueberry. I don't like it." Willow glared at Evie. Evie felt her anger build up. Only her arch-enemy at the Isle called her like that, and she wanted to kill the princess now.

"I never do that, that's your speciality. And I don't remember asking of your likes" she glared harder at the spoiled girl, which made her friends glare at her too. "Listen here, Evil" Gordon stepped in rudely "Watch your tongue, will you?" he growled at her and Evie wanted to laugh in his face. She was totally unfazed by it.

"Or else what? You bratty little half-breeds" she hissed at them and the dwarves' descendants grew red of anger while Willow gasped and glared at her again.

"Now that's the true you. A villain. That's how The Evil Queen treated the dwarves too" Willow said harshly. "That's why she tried to kill them"

Evie was beyond furious. She wanted to curse the princess but she wouldn't do this. She would be sent back to the Isle. And her mother would kill her. "At least I am not a whore that tries to seduce the future King every time she sees him' she said smugly and left, leaving a furious Willow and 7 shocked and angry dwarves.

After the classes ended, Evie found Malice at the lockers. "Hey, Mally" she greeted him teasingly, making him blush lightly. "Hey, Evelyn" he said sarcastically, making Evie laugh and smile at him. "Hey you know I made cookies, and I decided to give you one" she said and showed him the cookie.

"Um..I'm sorry but i have a game later on and i never eat before a match. Maybe another time" he said. "No..I get it. Never take anything from a villain. Everyone in Auradon must know it" she said hoping he would finally eat it. Malice felt horrible for making her feel like this.

"Well more for me I guess" Evie said and was about to bite at it when Malice grabbed it and took a bite. "Hmm...you see i totally trust you." he smiled. "Um..this has walnuts? I love walnuts" Evie smiled brightly. The plan worked.

"Um, Evie? Did you always have these golden flecks in your eyes?" he said and Evie felt her heart flutter. The others snuck behind him. "How do you feel, bro?" Jay asked. "Um...I feel like i can sing your name. EVIE!" Malice was about to yell but Carlos put a hand on his mouth.

That moment, Henry passed by and looked the VKs with Malice. He qquickly realized what happened. When Amy told him earlier that Audrey and Mal found them on the kitchen, he knew what was up. "I can't believe you did that?" he hissed at the VKs. "What?" Malice asked but the boys took action "Um let's go buddy. We have a match to attend" Jay and Carlos said and they left with him.

Evie turned to glare at Henry, with Uma and Skylar behind her. "Why don't you mind your own business, H?" Evie growled at him. "Nothing...I just thought that you cared about him. But I was wrong. You only care about yourself" he said flatly and Evie felt her heart ache while Uma and Skylar gasped at his words. He looked at them one last time and left.

The tourney game was spectacular and unpredictable. In the end, Auradon Knights won by a point and Jay became MVP of the game. Everybody was cheering. Jay, Carlos, Ben, Chad, Malice, Malev and Gordon did an amazing job and they all were excited. Then, Malice grabbed the microphone and everyone froze.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Um..there's something I would like to say." Everybody stood in silence.

"Give me an E"

"E!"

"Give me an V"

"V!"

"Give me an I"

"I!" 

"Give me an E"

"E!"

"What does that spell?" he yelled. "EVIE!" Everyone chorused and Uma and Skylar said in Evie's sides. "I can't here you" he said. "EVIE!" they yelled.

"I love you, Evie, did I mention that?" he smiled and the girls screamed in delight. "Give me a beat!" he yelled at the band.

Did I mention

That I'm in love with you

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do

And did I happen to say

I dream of you every day

So let me shout it out loud

If that's okay

(HEY)

If that's okay  
(HEY)

I met a girl who rocked  
My world like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her  
And I won't ever stop

I never thought that it could happen  
To a guy like me  
But now look at what you've done  
You got me down on my knees

'Cause my love for you is  
RIDICULOUS  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it could be like this

My love for you is  
RIDICULOUS  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S

It's RIDICULOUS  
Just RIDICULOUS  
And I would give my kingdom  
For just one kiss, c'mon

Did I mention  
That I'm in love with you  
And did I mention  
There's nothing I can do

And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day?  
So let me shout it out loud  
If that's okay

If that's okay

I gotta know which way to go  
C'mon, give me a sign  
You gonna show me that you're  
Only ever gonna be mine

Don't wanna go another minute  
Bein' without you  
'Cause if your heart just isn't in it  
I don't know what I'd do

Because my love for you is RIDICULOUS  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it could be like this  
My love for you is RIDICULOUS

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
It's RIDICULOUS  
Just RIDICULOUS

And I would give my kingdom  
For just one kiss  
C'mon now!

Hey!  
Oh yeah! Hey!  
Yow!  
Alright! (Hey)  
Alright! (Hey)

Because my love for you is RIDICULOUS  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it could be like this  
My love for you is RIDICULOUS

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
It's RIDICULOUS  
Just RIDICULOUS

And I would give my kingdom  
For just one kiss  
C'MON NOW

Malice stopped the singing and went to kiss Evie who blocked it with his jersey he threw at her while he was dancing. Then Willow grabbed the microphone and said "I have also something to say. Gordon Dwarfson is my boyfriend. So i would say that we don't have only a new couple today" she said smugly and grabbed and kissed Gordon.

 _The poor vixen thought Malice would be jealous,_ Evie thought smugly. "Evie, will you be my date at the coronation?" Malice asked with love in his eyes. "Yes" she said and everyone cheered. "She said YES, ladies and gentlemen" Malice said and his playmates took him away.

"Well that was something new" Uma said to Evie and Skylar laughed at it. "Oh shut up" Evie smacked her arm playfully but inside she was smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

10th **chapter is here :) Hope you will like it. A date and family drama will be the main events of this chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Descendants.**

To say Mal was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Her brother burst into a song out of nowhere and confessed his feelings for The Evil Queen's daughter. Malice Mason Faery did not burst into a song, ever. He might want to be a singer but he never acts so childish. The purplette turned to look at her pink-haired identical sister and her best friend, with her mouth still hanging open and her nerves going to burst out.

"What did just happen?" Mal growled at Amy and Audrey, who were still as shocked as her.

"I-I honestly don't know" Audrey said, she still hadn't realized that her god brother did something so standoffish. "That makes three of us." Amy said with her eyes still glued at the Tourney fields.

The pink-haired teen's eyes popped open in realization and she left the field running like a tiger. "What's wrong with Amy?" Audrey asked with confusion.

"I don't know. Let's go. We need to find Malev, Chad and Ben." Mal sighed and the duo left in silence.

* * *

Evie was sitting with Uma and Skylar in a bench, discussing about what happened in the Tourney match. The black haired lioness and the teal haired sea witch couldn't stop teasing the blue-haired beauty, who glared at them and her eyes flashed ocean blue. "Will you shut up?" Evie hissed but blushed a faint pink. She felt joy inside her when she remembered Malice singing for her in front of the whole school. But she knew that all this was fake. _He's spelled, Evie. He doesn't love you._ a voice said into her mind, that sounded a lot like Evil Queen.

"What is it, princess?" Uma teased. "Can't you handle a little bit of teasing?" she chuckled. "Aw leave her Uma. She's in love." Skylar said and sang the last part.

"Look who's talking. Mrs. Charming and Mrs. Faery" Evie retorted back and both teens blushed red as a tomato.

Evie smirked at her friends' embarrassment. She couldn't help but smile though. Her friends had finally found happiness. But they needed the wand. They need to make their parents proud. Evie thought, and Malice's face flashed in her mind.

"Aw look who's coming. Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Skylar chuckled. "The prince himself" Uma said. "He is everything but a devil. He's an angel." Evie sighed and she got shocked not expecting to ever say something like that.

 _Wait WHAT?!_

Uma and Skylar laughed like hyenas and Evie glared at them. Then Malice jogged to them and smiled at the girls. "Hey girls" he said brightly. "Hi Malice" Uma and Skylar sang teasingly.

Evie turned to look at him and smiled lightly. "Hey. What's up?" she felt her heart stop at Malice's smile and tried to regain her composure.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Malice asked smiling brightly and ruffling his hair nervously, making Evie blush. "I would love to." Evie smiled nervously. "Great. I will pick you up at 6." Malice beamed and kissed Evie's cheek. Then he stood up and jogged to the other direction.

Evie touched the cheek Malice kissed her at and smiled. Then she turned to Skylar and Uma, worringly. "I need help" she said in a rush and her pleading gaze made Uma and Skylar rubbed her hands. They would never make fun of Evie right now. They were too happy for her. Uma's eyes were watery of joy but she hid it well.

"Of course. We are going to find you something to wear." Skylar grabbed her hands and they all stood up.

* * *

Malice was getting prepared for his date with evie. He wore a purple suit with black jeans and dark green boots. He had put gel on his purple streaks and had put a bit guyliner to tone up his pale complexion. He was putting on a bit perfume and was ready to sit down on his laptop a bit, to compose some music until the clock showed 5:30. Suddenly, the door knocked.

"Come in." he yelled smiling. His mood had changed into the better. He felt full in love with Evie and his heart was pounding like crazy. It was something unique.

The door opened and there stood Mal, Malev and Amy. Malice smiled at the sight of his siblings but it quickly turned into a frown once he saw their faces of seriousness.

"Hey guys. W-What brings you here?" Malice asked with confusion. "You tell us." Mal said with a glare in her eyes. 'I don't understand, I'm afraid." Malice said, clearly disturbed by Mal's behavior. Male rolled his eyes and Amy took a deep breath.

"Malice, you clearly understand. Don't play dumb on us." Amy said and huffed. "Dude, you broke out singing in front of the whole school. For a girl." Malev stated

Malice felt his temper rise. What the hell was their problem? "So what?" he glared at his three siblings, his eyes glowing green. "So what?! Malice, that was the total opposite of you. You would never have done something like that." Mal glared back, her eyes flashing green too.

"Still Mal, that gives you no right to talk to me like that and demand stupid answers." Malice shouted loudly, causing Amy to interrupt. "Hey, Dark Vision. Chill. We didn't come here to fight, but if you want a fight, so be it!" the pink haired teen stated, her eyes glowing red.

Malice hissed at his two sisters. He couldn't understand what was their deal. Malev seemed to support them, too, and that made Malice extremely mad. He wanted to destroy things for the first time in his life. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he re-opened his eyes, he turned to his siblings and said in a dangerous low voice. "Listen to me very carefully. You shall respect your superiors better. Don't make me say that again. STAY AWAY FROM MY BUSINESS." he roared the last part and thorns grew on the ground. His elemental powers of earth seemed to get out of control.

Mal, Amy and Malev looked at shock their older quadruplet. Malice would never lose control of his magic since their birth and never use his title as soon-to be-King. What was wrong with him? "I would have never thought that you would have turned into a brat just because you fell in love, Malice." Mal growled at the blonde/purple haired boy. "Mal!" Amy and Malev scolded her lightly, there was terrified of Malice right now.

"No, let her talk" Malice hissed. "What is it, sister? Can't handle the other's happiness? Or do you think you are the only worth of love?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Malev asked in shock. He then opened the door and left with Mal following behind. Amy stood there and looked at Malice with a scowl in her face.

"What?" He asked exasperated to his pinkette sister. Amy's eyes looked angrily at her brother. "If you treat any of us like that, ever again. I will literally burn you." she said and her hands formed two fireballs. Malice looked afraid for a minute and she took them out. "I don't know what happened to you, Malice. but snap out of it. I can't lose you." she said, her voice cracking in the last part, and Malice swore that she was crying. She opened the door and left outside.

 _What have I done?_ Malice thought sadly.

* * *

At 6:00 PM, Evie had already been dressed for her date with Malice. Uma had brushed her hair into light waves and Skylar had helped her choose her outfit. She was wearing her signature leather dress, with high blue heels and her heart-shaped red necklace. She had also wore red lipstick and her favorite black mascara.

Malice knocked at her door and gasped at her beauty. "Wow. I know realize the difference between pretty and beautiful." he gasped and Evie blushed furiously. She looked at Malice's eyes and felt she got lost on them. Malice smiled at her and offered his arm. "Shall we, my princess?" he asked and Evie snapped out of her gaze, linking arms with the prince.

"Where are heading at?" the bluenette asked with a smile. "It's surprise." Malice smirked at her brightly. "I hope you only like bikes." he said and gestured at his green-purple bike.

Few moments later, found Evie and Malice riding on the latter's bike. They were heading at a secret place that Malice seemed to have planned. "Any chance you're telling me where we are going?" Evie asked again like a child and Malice chuckled at her childish, yet cute, behavior.

"Um, no. You will find out soon enough." Malice said and he stopped the vehicle. He helped Evie step down but the teen's right foot was caught in the wheel. She was abou to fail but Malice caught her mid-air and carried her down in bridal style. The blue haired teen blushed at the contact and she seemed to look at Malice's lips.

Malice smiled at her warmly and took her hand and started walking to south direction. They came across a bridge and Evie turned to the blonde/purple haired fairy. "What is this place?" she asked him. "I will show you when we are there." he replied at her. "Um, so tell me something about yourself that no one knows." Malice asked nervously. "My middle name is Morgana." Evie said in a matter of fact tone.

"Morgana? As the evil witch that hated Merlin?" Malice asked with wonder. "Yes, my mother acted super evil on that, too." Evie said flatly. "Mine is Mason." Malice chuckled. "A pretty normal name if you ask me. Not even royally or villainy." Evie said.

"Yeah, you should hear Mal and Ben's middle names though." malice laughed and Evie felt her breath taken away. "What are they?" she asked smiling cheekily. "Bertha and Florian." Malice said and both burst into laughter.

"Florian is a princely name, for sure. And Bertha? Seriously?" Evie joked. "That was pure evil of your mother. Though I am not shocked on that." she said the last part faintly but Malice heard it thanks to his fairy hearing.

"What did you say?" Malice asked in surprise. He heard Evie practically saying his mother was evil. "Nothing, Malice. Just kidding." Evie said trying to change subject. Then Malice stopped walking and Evie turned right in confusion. What she saw, made her gasp. There stood a beautiful lake with ancient ruins around it. "What is this place?" Evie asked. "Evie, welcome to my place. The Enchanted Lake and the entrance to the Moors." Malice stated and Evie gasped. She had heard of the beauty of the Moors by her mother. Though, Grimhilde was taking about the dark ages of when Maleficent was a villain.

"It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." she said softly. "Not even close." Malice breathed, locking his eyes with hers. Evie felt like she would faint. Her heart was beating like crazy and she only wanted to kiss the daylights out of the prince.

"Let's move." the fairy said and took her hand, guiding her to a picnic blanket. Evie couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. "When did you get to plan all this?" she asked the blonde/purple haired teen. "My aunts Flora, Fauna and Merryweather helped. I just had to ask." the prince smiled. "Makes sense. Must be nice to have magic on your life." Evie said. Personally she loved magic and was glad she was out of the Isle, for once.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean that I couldn't do it myself, though." Malice smirked and Evie raised an eyebrow at him. Then Malice swirled his fingers and green smoke and sparks flew from his hand. Out of nowhere, a banquette of roses appeared. He smiled at Evie and gave them to her.

"How did you do that?" Evie asked amazed and Malice chuckled. "My powers are also elemental. I control earth powers." Malice said with a smile. "Each one of us have. Mal has control over air powers, Amy controls fire, while Malev controls water." Malice explained.

Malice looked at Evie and smiled. He was struck by her smiles and look in her eyes. "S-so enough talking about me." he said and blushed lightly. "Tell me more about yourself."

Evie kept a blank face. How she could explain how cruel the Isle was? How her mother treated her? What if Malice left her? _Snap out of it Evie. He's bewitched._ a voice said in her mind but she shut it off immediately.

"Well I am an only child, I lived to the Isle of the Lost and I have only been to a place before." she shrugged her shoulders. "Wow, me too. Look we have so much in common, already." Malice laughed softly. "Trust me, we don't" Evie said sadly and Malice looked her in the eyes, again.

"And now you're gonna be king." Evie added. "Yeah." Malice said a bit spaced out. "What?" Evie asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"A crown doesn't make you a king." Malice stated serious. "Well, it kind of does." Evie teased. "No, it... Your mother is queen of evil and I've got the poster parents for goodness." Malice said with seriousness. _Yeah, Maleficent is the epitome of goodness,_ Evie thought sarcastically.

"But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be. And right now, I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it." Malice said softly.

"Let's go for a swim." he said once again on his bright mode. "Hm? What? Uh...Right now?" Evie said out of fear. She didn't know how to swim but she didn't want to appear weak on Malice. "Yeah, right now." Malice said and took off his shirt, showing off his 6-pack and defined chest.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here." Evie said trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "No, no, no. Come on." Malice begged cutely. "I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a blueberry. I've literally never tried a blueberry before." she said and took a bite and moaned at the taste"

"Don't eat all of them." Malice chuckled. "Okay. Ooh! Mm. Are those little crowns on your shorts?" Evie teased him. "Maybe. Whoo! Ha-ha!" Malice said and jumped from the rock, after making a roar that sounded like a dragon.

Evie smiled at the prince and sighed.

A million thoughts in my head

Should I let my heart keep listenin'?

'Cause up till now I've walked the line

Nothin' lost but somethin' missin'

I can't decide what's wrong, what's right which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Uh-Oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

uh-Oh

If only Yeah

Am I crazy?

Maybe we could Happen

Yeah, will you still be with me

When the magic's All run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

don't know what I'm feeling is this just a dream?

Uh-Oh If only Yeah,

If only Yeah,

If only Yeah,

If only

If only.

Evie stopped singing and took a deep breath. She didn't know what to do. _Maybe Henry was right_ she thought. She then looked around and noticed she couldn't find the blonde/purple haired fairy. 'Malice! Malice!" she yelled and jumped into the water. She felt losing her balance and was about to sink into the water, when she felt arms carrying her. It was Malice.

:hey, hey. You're okay?" Malice asked her. Evie slapped his shoulder hard. 'Okay? You ask if i'm okay?" she yelled in panic. "You scared me, you idiot." Malice felt sorry. She tried to save him. "Wait, you don't know how to swim?" he asked her in shock.

"No, I don't." she hissed. "But you live on an island." he stated. "With a barrier around it, remember?" she breathed. "And you still tried to save me." Malice stated. He knew from now, that Evie was good. He didn't care that she spelled him so they could be together. He loved her and this spell only helped him on that.

"Yeah and what did I get? I am all soaking wet." she grumbled. "Hey look this fancy rock. It's yours. Just make a wish and throw it back to the lake." he smiled. Evie huffed and threw it down, just on the shallow end of the lake.

"Okay, come on." Malice took her hand and led her to the blanket. he wrapped her with his towel. Malice looked at her again with love in his eyes.

"What?" Evie asked with a half-smile.

"Um Evie...I told you that I love you. What about you/" he asked with a blank face but his eyes showed hope. Evie turned away her face and sighed "I don't know what love feels like."

Malice felt his heart ache for Evie. He couldn't stand the fact that Evie was unloved. He grabbed her chin and lift it up to lock their eyes together. "Maybe I could teach you" he said and Evie breathed softly. They both leaned in and captured their lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, but turned into passion, love and lust. The kiss lasted on 15 seconds, and they broke away when air became a necessity.

Malice rested his forehead on Evie's and they both giggled. "Wow" They said in unison.

* * *

 **That was it guys. The longest chapter I have ever written and with a twist in the end. They kissed 3 What happens next? Will Malice make up with his siblings? Will Henry and the VKs start talking again? Stay tuned for the next update :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The 11th chapter is here :) I hope you really like it. Family Day is here and let me tell you. it isn't pretty.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Today it was a big day at Auradon Prep. The VKs were constantly hearing the Auradonians talking about this 'Family Day' event like it was the news of the century. Thus making them very frustrated.

The VK's were currently at Fairy Godmother's office, waiting for the fairy to tell them what she needed them for. "Hello, children." FG said cheerfully. "Since today is Family Day and your parents can't be here, due to...well distance" she started nervously, making Uma and Jay roll their eyes at the woman. "We have arranged a special treatment for you" she smiled a nervous smile and stepped aside.

Then a huge TV screen turned on and their parents appeared. "Is this shit thing working?" Cruella asked and put her face on the TV. "Uh help us with this, Grimhilde" Ursula growled and the Queen of Evil just rolled her eyes. The TV opened and there stood face to face with their children. "Kids!" Hans waved coldly. "Say something." Scar hissed to the Evil Queen's ear.

"Uh Evie, I-I missed you." EQ said and Evie knew she didn't mean it. "You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar chuckled. "Uh who's the old bat?" Cruella asked, referring to Fairy Godmother.

"Uh that's Fairy Godmother." Uma said feeling ashamed. FG raised her eyebrows in offense. "I expect at least a bit of respect." she huffed. "Yeah, right. You couldn't give Cinderella, at least, one more hour to 01:00 AM?" EQ laughed. "What? Did the hamsters have to get back at their wheels." she continued.

"I turned a pumpkin cart into a beautiful carriage, and they were mice." FG said. "Okay thank you FG" Evie said and moved her softly. "They were mice." she grumbled quietly.

"Nugget, when will I see you?" Evil Queen asked Evie fakingly sweet. Evie paled at these words. She knew her mother wanted the wand and the scepter. And she wanted them now. "Um at Friday. 12 sharp." the blue haired teen said.

"Can't I see you sooner? I don't know what I will do if I don't get that magic-" she was nudged hard by Jafar. "you my little pumpkin that I love so much." she cooed like a mad woman.

Evie only wanted to disappear. She had a life here. She had fallen in love with Malice. And her friends were happy. She didn't want to do this but she was afraid of her mother. She had to get the wand. But she can't reach her here, right?

Then Cruella jumped in and once she spotted Dude, she asked carlos. "Carlos darling, is that a dog?" she smiled madly and laughed. "Aw honey, it's the perfect size for earmuffs." she cackled.

"He's the perfect size for a pet." Carlos yelled at her. The VKs were shocked, he never stood up to his mother. They were proud. "Oh!" Cruella gasped. "This dog loves me, and I love him. And for your information, your dog is stuffed!" he hissed. "Oh!" the woman was about to faint. "So give it a rest!" Carlos said and Jafar laughed. "Oh-ho! Burn!"

" Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!" she barked to the male villain. "People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones." Jafar growled. "Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors. " the mad woman nudged him.

"Enough!" EQ screamed but was cut off when Jay turned off the contact. "Guys, I am so sorry." FG said brokenly. What have these kids been through? she thought. "Thanks for the special treatment." Jay said sadly. "Of course." she smiled and left the room.

Evie stood there, in silence. "E?" Skylar asked, gaining her attention. "What do you think our parents will do if we don't pull this off?" she asked concerned.

Jay, Carlos, Henry and Uma stood behind her. "They will be a bit disappointed on us but ultimately..be proud for doing our best." she said blankly. "Really?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"No. I think we'll be definitely goners." Evie sighed and looked at the celling. "Yeah!" Jay said in fear.

"Yet, you still want to do this?" Henry said and glared at Evie. The bluenette turned and looked sadly at him. "Henry, we have to." she begged. "No, we don't." he said and his glare turned into a soft stare. "Evie, you have everything you wanted in your whole life here. You have friends, someone that loves you. And you want to blow this off just for the sake of your mother?" he said.

"Uma. You have a great tie being here. You found your love for Chemistry and you are finally away from your mother's shop and her crazy shifts." Henry said to the sea witch, who smiled at him. "Jay, you're a part of a team here. And you love Tourney." he said to Jafar's son, who smiled brightly. "Carlos, Skylar. You are finally away from your parents and are free to do whatever you like." both teens nodded smiling at him.

"And you Evie you have finally found love." he said and linked his hands with hers. "And I think I have too." he said and blushed at the picture of Amy popping in his mind. Evie hang her head down in sadness and brokenness. "What Malice feels, isn't real." she said sadly. "You will never find out if you give the wand to your mother. Or the scepter." Henry said seriously.

"You could always break the spell." Uma smiled at her best friend. "And test if you really loves you." Skylar completed. Evie smiled weakly at them. "Okay, then. I guess we pulling out of this." she chuckled and everyone joined bumps. "We are rotten." Evie started.

"To the core!" the others cheered and all enveloped in a group hug. They would live in Auradon. Away from their parents. To live their dreams.

* * *

In the dark of the night, Evie went to the kitchen and was making the anti-love potion. She knew there was 99% possibility Malice would hate her. The thought of losing him, made her cry.

 _A million thoughts_

 _In my head_

 _Should I let my heart_

 _Keep listening?_

 _I know it's time_

 _to say goodbye_

 _so hard to let go._

A tear fell down her cheek and she knew that the potion was ready. She would give it to malice and all will be fixed. Even if that meant she would lose him.

* * *

Ma chere mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax.

Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents your dinner...

Be our guest, be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin round your neck, chrie

And We'll provide the rest

(That's right That's right.)

Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve (Whoo!)

Try the gray stuff, It's delicious

(All right! - Don't believe me? Ask the dishes - Yeah!)

They can sing, sing, sing

They can dance, dance, dance

After all, miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never, never second best

Come on, go on, unfold your menu

Go on, take a glance and then

You'll Be our guest, be our guest

Be our guest, yeah, yeah, come on

Yeah, be our guest, guest, yeah

Yeah. We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks

And It's all in perfect taste That you can bet

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest

Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest Yeah

Yeah, uh, come on

Be our guest, be our guest come on, come on

Be our guest Oh...

The AKs had just ended their performance and every parent clapped. Malice's singing abilities made Evie blush like a tomato while girls were swooning over him, making the blue haired witch wanting to rip hair apart.

Malice, Mal, Amy and Malev went to greet their parents. "Hey, Mom. Dad." Malice said and rushed to hug his mother tightly and then fist bumped with his father. Diaval fist bumped with him while Maleficent kissed his cheek. "That was lovely, guys." the Fairy said. "I assume it was Ben's idea." Diaval joked and Mal nodded, blushing.

The photographer nudged the royals and said. "Um your Majesties.' he said sweetly. "Um yeah." Maleficent said and she put her four children around her and her husband. "Oh I got myself a girlfriend." Malice said to them and Maleficent smiled to the camera.

"Really? I hope it's not Snow's brat. I can't stand so much self-obsession." Maleficent said with a roll of her eyes. "Well do you know your girlfriend?" Diaval asked with a smile.

"It's one of the VKs" Amy butted in and Maleficent gasped. The photographer frowned and left the scene. "I will bring her. Wait." Malice said and glared at his siblings.

"Guys, explain." Maleficent hissed quietly but stopped once they saw Malice and Evie approaching. "Guys, this is Evie." Malice smiled. "My girlfriend."

"Welcome your Highnesses." Evie said and glared at Maleficent and Diaval, who were shocked. No one dared to glare at Maleficent. Ever.

Though, Malice didn't seem to see it. "Hey we were about to eat lunch. Wanna join us?" he suggested and his parents froze. Since when their son acted like a spoiled brat?

"Um I would love to. But I came here with my friends. You know the importance of friendship, don't you your Majesty?" Evie asked and stared at Maleficent.

Maleficent froze. The girl. She knew. Grimhilde told her. "Um sure. The more the merrier. Right?" she said and laughed nervously.

"Great." Malice said. "How about a game of croquet?" he asked. "Game on?" Diaval asked. "Game on!" Malice cheered and high fived his father.

* * *

Evie was having a good time, in shock of herself. Jay and Carlos were playing tag with Dude, while Skylar and Henry were talking to Amy and Malev. Uma was off with Chad, talking to Cinderella and Charming. The couple seemed to have taken a liking to the sea witch, and Uma blushed at their warmness and kind nature.

She was checking her phone when a tall woman, with pale skin, blood red lips and dark as ebony hair approached her smiling. "Hello there." she gretted her. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar." she asked Evie and she shook her head softly.

"No. Um I'm more like a transfer student." she said and then a certain princess appeared who Evie hated. "Mommy!" she squealed in delight. "Willow, give your old ma'am a kiss." the woman smiled. "Mommy?" Evie gasped. This woman was Snow White! She had to run.

"Snow White." Willow said cooly. "I don't think you should talk to this girl, momma. Unless you want a poson apple stuck in your throat." she smirked and hissed.

Snow White quickly came down into realization. Instead of yelling though, as Evie expected, she burst into a smile. "You are Evie, aren't you?" she smiled shocking her daughter. "Yes, I am." Evie said but was cut off by Willow.

"MOM, THAT GIRL IS A VILLAIN. HER MOTHER TRIED TO KILL YOU." she yelled gaining everyone's attention who gathered around them. The VKs stood behind Evie. Ben, Chad, Audrey, Malice, Mal, Malev and Amy too.

"Snow, I am so so-" Evie was about to say but was cut off by the dwarves children. "No you don't get to talk to her." Gordon hissed at the bluenette. "You are nothing but a bumch of freaks." Sonya, daughter of Sneexy shrieked.

"Hey, watch it." Audrey hissed at Sonya and was ready to slap her if jay hadn't touched her shoulders soothingly. "Why do you even trust them? They are back-stabbing jerks." Diana, Dopey's daughter and Doug's twin sister yelled.

"He only enjoys hurting people" Bryce, Bashful's son pointed at Jay who had a sad look on his face and Audrey rubbed his hand. "She does dark magic." Hannah, Happy's daughter snickered at Uma, who looked like she would cry (Chad giving her a kiss on her forehead while glaring at Hannah)

'And you're nothing more than a gold digger." Sam, Sleepy's son. "And a cheater" Damien, Doc's son snickered and smirked both pointing at Evie. Evie looked like she would kill them. Instead she smirked and chanted in her mirror. "Mirror mirror in my hand, who are the jerks in this land?" she asked it and it showed the 7 and Willow's faces.

"What? Come on." Gordon said and slapped Evie's hand away. Then all hell broke loose. Henry, Skylar and Carlos hissed at the dwarf and stood protectively around Evie. Though what happened next shocked everyone. Malice's eyes glowed green and he threw some green sparks on Gordon, throwing him unconscious.

"Gordon. AHHH! Gordon." Willow shrieked like a maniac and then all the VKs left. "Let's go, E." they dragged Evie who looked blankly at the floor. "I'm so sorry, Evie." Snow White said softly at her.

Evie only nodded and left without saying a word. Malice saw his parents and siblings' faces and approached them. "Guys." he asked but they didn't talk to him. "I knew this would happen." Maleficent said lowly. "It wasn't their fault." Malice defended them. "No son, it wasn't. The fault is only yours." Maleficent said louder than before and left. "dad?" Malice asked brokenly. Diaval didn't say a word. he just left, leaving Malice defeated.

His siblings just looked at him with pain and sadness. They knew how Malice felt right now. They were quadruplets after all. "Malice" Mal said and rushed to hug him. "It wasn't their fault." Malice sobbed in Mal's neck.

"It wasn't." Malev agreed soothingly and rubbed his brother's back. he hated to see Malice like that. malice was their protector. Despite what happened on the last few days, they were still a family.

"I knew I should have beaten this royal brat up, years ago." Amy growled and Malice turned to smile sadly at his sister. "I am sorry Cherry Blossom. I wasn't myself these days." he cried and hugged Amy tightly, who hugged him back.

"You still aren't. I liked that sleeping spell you threw on Jackass though.' he laughed and soon the four siblins were laughing together. Everything would get better tomorrow, hopefuly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the VKs were sitting on a bench with Jane, Chad and Audrey, when Willow struck again. "How long do you think she is going to last?" she said next to Evie's ear at her three best friends.

"She's just the bad girl infatuation." Sonya sneered. "Malice would never make her a queen." Hannah laughed and Audrey glared at her. "Don't you have something better to do?" Chad yelled at all of them. "Chad, sit down. it isn't worth it." Uma said sadly. Then Jane stood up and chanted. "beware, forswear, destroy Diana's hair." Then Diana's hair turned into ruffled mess and Willow started laughing at her.

"Jane, what did you do?" Willow hissed. "Change her back." she demanded.

Evie stood up and glared at the princess. "You better stop talking." Willow rolled her eyes. "Excuse me but who do you think you are?" she said

"Do I look like i'm kidding?" Evie said and opened Jane's spell book, making Willow run away. "Guys, thanks for the help but we have to go." Evie said to the AKs and mentioned for the VKs to stand.

"Will you be fine?" Chad asked worried. "Yeah" Evie smiled sadly and the VKs started walking at the other direction.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Evie said. "Yeah" Henry knew what they were talking about. He was in again, after what happened today. The Auradonians treated them as shit. "Let's blow this popsicle stand" she said and they all darted off.

* * *

 **This was it guys. A lot of drama. Snow is good though. Thank god. I mad her reaction different than Leah's. That will explain the absence of Willow and the dwarves' children later. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :) We have a meeting between Maleficent, the VKs and the AKs. It won't be good, I tell you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Malice felt sick on his stomach. He was angry that he couldn't protect Evie and the others from that stupid brat Willow and her idiots of followers.

His eyes glowed green from fury and sadness as he walked into Faery Castle. His parents were on the living room. He stared blankly at them and he turned to go at his room, when Maleficent's voice stopped him.

"Malice." the fairy said calmly but with a serious tone. The prince huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What?" he asked rudely, shocking his parents and angering Maleficent.

"We need to talk, mister." Maleficent said to him annoyed "I don't like this attitude of yours."

Malice glared at his mother and rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever. Talks the woman who puts all the blame on her own son." he growled and Maleficent's eyes glowed green while Diaval scolded him.

"Son, watch your tone with your mother." Malice groaned in frustration. He felt like he wanted to punch something. He felt weird. He felt _evil._ And he couldn't explain it.

"You need to know, that a king doesn't act like a little child, Malice. Your behavior is unacceptable. I expected more from you." Maleficent said flatly.

"EXPECTED MORE FROM ME?! FROM ME?! Mother you need to see a eye doctor. The dwarves' behavior was the one you should judge, not mine, and especially not the VKs'" he growled and his eyes flashed green and his hair turned purple, only for them to change back to normal in a second.

Maleficent and Diaval froze in shock and fear. Malice showed his dragon side, something that has never happened before.. "Bring the VK's here. You have to learn some things." Maleficent said seriously.

Malice nodded rapidly and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The VK's stood in Evie, Uma and Skylar's room, making the last preparations for the plan. "Okay guys, let's make a preview. Henry, Skylar, and I will stand in the front, as we are the royals' dates. Uma, Jay, you will stand next to Chad and Audrey, in case Charming and Phillip decided to raise swords, and Carlos you will steal a remote and drive us to the Isle with a limo. I will use a sleeping perfume on him, and then we will be ready to go." Evie stated and held a blue bottle on her hands.

"Okay" everyone mumbled sadly. Tomorrow, everything they loved to know will be gone. And it was because of the brattish dwarves. The heroes didn't do anything, though. They proved they didn't trust them. So be it, then.

A puff of black smoke appeared inside the room, only for it to be revealed it was Malice.

"Guys! We need to talk." he said and went to hug Evie, who hugged him back a bit awkwardly.

"About what?" Henry asked alarmed. He didn't want them to be caught. He didn't want to do this whole-heartedly either. He felt like a mess.

"My mother wants to speak with you. Now." Malice said nervously. He didn't like this. If his mother would be harsh at them, he knew he would react badly.

"What for?" Evie asked annoyed. Because of Maleficent, Evil Queen became the most evil and heartless person ever known. Her betrayal turned her mother into a monster. She didn't want to see the Queen of Auradon right now.

"I don't know, love." Malice replied looking sadly at her. "But you have to come." Everyone nodded their heads and mumbled Okay's. Malice snapped his fingers and teleported them to Faery Castle.

At Faery Castle, Maleficent and Diaval waited for Malice and the VK's to return while Mal, Amy and Malev appeared with Ben, Chad, Audrey and Jane.

"Mal? What are you doing here?" Maleficent asked her. She didn't want everyone around when she told her story.

"What are we doing here?!" Mal yelled. "Really, mother? Malice comes to get the VK's here in the middle of the night, while we know nothing about it." she continued.

"You act like we aren't in the family." Malev stated sadly. Maleficent looked at them sad. She was pushing her children away and she just realized it. She focused only on Malice while she had another three children that loved her to death.

"Seriously, Mommy. What's wrong?" Amy said and made the Puss in Boots look at her mother. "Awww" Diaval cooed. "Diaval! It's not time for that." Maleficent scolded her husband and rolled her eyes playfully at his soft spot for Amy.

"Excuse me but you asked us to come here, for something i assume." Malice stated and growled at frustration.

"What is it, Maleficent?" Evie asked and everyone gasped at her rude behaviour to the Queen.

"You know why we are all here for, Evelyn." Maleficent glared at her and Evie went pale for a while but hid it well. Malice saw the interaction between them and hugged his girlfriend's side.

"We're all here to tell you about something I've been hiding for 20 years. My past." Maleficent stated and Diaval squeezed her hand in support.

"Past? What past?" Chad and Audrey asked together and Uma and Jay giggled softly at their partners' antics.

"My past life. The life i had before. When i was...a villain." the Queen of Auradon said.

"WHAT?!" Malice asked in fury.

"Let your mother talk, son." Diaval scolded him and his eyes flashed green.

"Once upon a time, there was a fairy that used to be the protector of a kingdom different from the others. The Moors. A forest near the human's kingdom. Both kingdoms were at war with each other. The fairy swore to protect her people. But she was foolish. She fell in love with a human, who came across her. His name was Stefan and the fairy was named Maleficent." Everyone got shocked at the news. Audrey hung her head on shame. Her mother told her how terrible people were her grandparents and how Maleficent brought peace between the kingdoms. But she never mentioned about Maleficent being evil.

"But Stefan betrayed me. He left and went to work for the King. I waited for him and years later, he returned but with bad intentions. I forgave him for leaving and then he kissed me, saying it was True Love's Kiss. We fell asleep together and then..." she stiffened. "he cut my wings."

Everyone gasped in horror at her revelation. Mal, Amy, Ben and Audrey were crying. Malev looked upset while Malice's eyes stopped glowing and his expression softened.

"He became King after that. It was the prize of killing me by King Henry." she hissed. "And he had a daughter with Queen Leila." Audrey's head shot up at the mention of her mother.

"My anger and hate overtook me and i did something evil. Something horrible. I cursed Aurora." she said and everyone gasped in horror, except the VK's who knew.

"Stefan and Leila sent Aurora with the three good fairies. But the trio couldn't raise her well. If it wasn't for me the child would have died." She continued "I grew to love the child and became his protector. Diaval helped me through all these 16 years. In the end, the sleeping curse took action and Aurora fell asleep. It was me who woke her up with a motherly kiss on the forehead." She completed her story.

"Aurora gave me back my wings and our people went in peace." she finished and everyone had tears on their eyes. Audrey went and hugged her godmother "It's okay, Godmother. You were hurt. "

"You didn't reveal everything, though" Evie said and smirked.

"What do you mean, Evie?" Amy asked her.

"Your mother, the years she had cursed Aurora, travelled to a nearby kingdom and made alliance with another queen. They grew close and thought they could trust each other. The queen's name was Grimhilde. My mother aka The Evil Queen" she stated and the quadruplet's eyes went to their mother's direction.

"But your mother did the thing she hated the most. She betrayed the Evil Queen when she needed her the most." Evie said and her eyes glowed blue.

"Your mother wanted to kill my friends." Maleficent yelled and her eyes glowed a devilish green. "I couldn't allow it."

"You made your choice, Maleficent. You chose your side. Now you have my mother as an enemy. And that won't ever change." Evie stated and she disappeared into blue smoke, taking the VK's back to their dorms with her.

"Really, mom?" Mal asked. "The Evil Queen was your best friend?" Malev asked disgusted. "The woman who almost used the Dark Curse to Auradon?" Amy continued angrily.

"I have made my mistakes but i changed for good. I have been through enough" Maleficent said loudly.

"That doesn't justify your opinion on the VK's. They're trying to do whatever they can to change. Just like you did. It disgusts me that you were even against my proclamation" Malice yelled and his eyes glowed green.

"Malice-" Diaval said softly but was cut off by Malice.

"No! I am not going to sit here any longer. I have a coronation tomorrow if you care." he said and disappeared into black smoke.

Mal, Amy and Malev looked upset and looked at the floor. Ben squeezed his girlfriend's hand while Audrey hugged her by the shoulders. Chad also hugged Malev tightly, while Jane hugged an upset Amy.

"You know mom? We are leaving. We have things to do tomorrow." Mal said harshly and she transported herself and her friends back to Auradon Prep.

"Oh M. What will we do?" Diaval said. "I don't know." Maleficent said broken and got hugged by her husband.

 **Hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
